


Sammy's gone

by DaemonRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Stanford Era, Unrequited Love, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Dean feels about Sam leaving for Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's gone

He knew it for days now but Dean still couldn’t believe it. Sam was going to college. He was going to leave him. He was going to leave him to go to college. Dean was angry and disappointed. They were family, they were in this together and they were supposed to be together forever. It was always him and Sam, always had been. And now it was over. Because of a stupid fight Sam had with their dad.

Dean wanted to punch someone, hit something and he had to go far away from his father. John knew this and was who knows where. Better for him. Dean was still furious and couldn’t calm down since they had brought Sam to Stanford this morning. A mumbled “I’m sorry” and “goodbye, see you around” from Sam and a hug that was all then his Sammy was gone.

Dean flopped down on the motel bed, anger fading away and sadness arising from the depth of his heart. The thought that he wouldn’t see his brother again in a long time was tightening around his chest like suffocating him. A silent tear formed in the corner of his eye and rolled down his face.


End file.
